Perserikatan Jomblo
by sandal swallou
Summary: Jomblo itu pilihan, bukan takdir. Keseharian pemuda-pemudi jomblo yang gak jelas juntrungannya. /featuring all male vocaloid chara include genderbend! (Tapi berkala sori)
1. Chapter 1

Jomblo itu pilihan, bukan takdir. Keseharian pemuda-pemudi jomblo yang gak jelas juntrungannya. /featuring all male vocaloid chara include genderbend! (Tapi berkala sori)

.

.

.

 **Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, dll  
AU. Alay. Typo(s)  
**

.

.

.

 **#1 : bosan**

"Aku bosen." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut romantis; merah muda.

"Ini baru awal cerita, jangan buat pembaca bete." Sahut seorang cowok kelabu berantena.

"Ya, maksudku author ingin menunjukkan sisi kejombloannya. Dia hanyalah seorang jomblo yang ingin menggalang gerakan jomblo se-Indonesia." Merah muda masih ngeyel.

"Sudahlah, kau sendiri juga jomblo jadi diamlah, Yuuma."

* * *

 **#2 : shoujo manga**

Menurut survei terhadap bejibun titel _shoujo manga_ , awal semester adalah awal yang baik untuk mendapatkan teman atau ehemgebetanehem. Pokoknya ada manis-manisnya gitu. Memulai hidup baru, yang sakinah, mawadah, dan warohmah.

―maaf, jomblo ngenes.

Contohnya si cowok berambut garang ini: merah. Tidak, dia bukan kapten basket atau pecinta seni boneka dari _fandom_ sebelah. Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang baru masuk ke Crypton High School tahun ini. Hatinya _doki-doki_. Apakah ia bisa mendapat teman baru?

 ** _Brukk!_**

Seseorang menyenggolnya yang tengah berfantasi pergi ke Amazon dan menangkap piranha untuk disate; membuat tubuh cowok merah yang diketahui bernama Haneda Fukase itu oleng kesana kesini sebelum akhirnya mencium tanah dengan mesra. Tidak diketahui pasti wujud terdakwa. Namun sekilas dilihat, ia memiliki helai panjang berwarna kuning.

Tolong katakan, dia tidak sedang berada dalam _shoujo manga_.

* * *

 **#3 : duel**

Perseteruan antara teman itu biasa. Nanti juga baikan lagi, kan?

Tapi ini berbeda. Penyelesaian masalah dengan kata-kata sudah tidak jaman dan tidak memberi banyak manfaat selain membuang-buang waktu. Sebelumnya mereka berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih cepat dapat pacar; cowok atau cewek.

Maka disinilah mereka; Kagamine Len dan Suzuya Rin, sesama anggota OSIS ―ketua dan wakilnya― yang mengayomi siswa-siswi Akademi Yamaha.

Jas dilepas. Dasi dibuang sembarang. Seluruh siswa gugup, hendak menyaksikan laga terpanas tahun ini. Ya, ini memang panas sungguhan, karena matahari sedang terik-teriknya.

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

* * *

 **#4 : gebetan**

"Agar tidak menjomblo, kita harus punya kemampuan khusus." Pemuda berambut ungu membacakan tulisan dari selembar kertas yang dipegangnya.

Pemimpin rapat mengetuk palu tiga kali. Pertanda pertemuan para jomblo yang digelar di sebuah lesehan ikan bakar ini resmi dibuka.

Ada beberapa peserta yang mengikuti pertemuan dua minggu sekali ini. Syarat agar bisa masuk dalam grup gak jelas ini hanyalah laki-laki tulen dan seorang jomblo. Dari sekolah menengah atas manapun diperbolehkan mengikuti organisasi ilegal ini. Sejauh ini ada yang dari Crypton High School, Akademi Yamaha, Sekolah laki-laki SEGA, dan AHS Technical Institute. Adapun para anggota sebagai berikut (anggota dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu):

 _Yuzuki Yukashi. (AHS)_

 _Kagamine Rinto. (Crypton)_

 _Hatsune Mikuo. (SEGA)_

 _Akita Nero. (AHS)_

 _Nakagawa Gumiya. (Crypton)_

 _Kasane Ted (SEGA)_

 _Yokune Rook (Yamaha)_

Topiknya sama; **bagaimana cara mendapatkan pacar**.

"Kita telah hidup dalam situasi tak diinginkan. Dikalahkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama takdir! Tidak ada kah yang terpikir bagaimana kita melepas status kita ini?! Ada yang punya usul selain Yukashi?" Rook sang ketua bertanya.

Saling melirik, tak mendapat jawaban. Seseorang di samping pemimpin rapat mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, silahkan, Hatsune Mikuo dari Crypton."

"A-aku punya kakak perempuan. Ia berkata ia menyukai laki-laki yang bisa bermain gitar."

"ITU DIA!" Seru seorang di pojok, Ted.

"Benar! Kita harus bisa bermain gitar!" Semangat membara dari sang ketua.

"E-eto.." Mikuo bingung harus menyahut apa.

Gumiya membenahi letak _google_ delima di atas kepalanya.

"Benar, dengan begitu Luka-senpai akan menerima perasaanku." Ketahuan jonesnya.

"Gum, Luka-senpai udah jadian sama Gakupo-senpai." Peringat Rinto.

"Bodo."

Walaupun Gumiya bernada acuh, tapi terlihat jelas raut wajahnya begitu sengsara seperti orang yang lagi kena diare.

Terkadang, mereka kasihan dengan nasib Gumiya yang susah _move-on_ dari gebetan abadinya.

* * *

 **-tbc?-**

* * *

 **a/n :** yo..fik hasil koleb (^^) semoga tidak mengecewakan

thanks for read!

 **migi & hidari**


	2. Chapter 2

**#5 : mail**

.

.

Hibiki Lui tidak semangat sama sekali memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia hanya mengamati pujaan hatinya dari awal jam pertama.

Kebetulan, gebetan duduk di depannya. Lui sudah puas jika sudah melihat punggung gadis pujaan hatinya, Suzune Ring.

Tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu bergerak. Lui sedikit mengangkat pantat agar dapat melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ring.

Lui kembali duduk dengan cepat. Meremat _kokoro_ dari luar, sembari bergumam _"sakitnya tuh disini."_

Tadi Ring membuka sebuah _mail_ yang―sialnya tak ia lihat nama pengirim― berisikan;

 _'Nanti kita jalan ya, sayang'_

..

.

 **#6 : jomblo dan kebahagiaan**

Nero baru saja memasuki _game center_ sambil mengutak-atik ponsel tercintanya. Dia menuju ke bagian _crane game_ karena ada hadiah yang ingin ia menangkan sejak sebulan lalu. Semoga masih ada, harapnya.

Nero memasukkan sekeping koin dan mulai menggerakkan _crane_. Susah susah gampang ternyata. Pengait _crane_ terlepas lagi, membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Namun Nero tak menyerah, ia terus memainkan _game_ itu dan menghabiskan recehannya.

Akhirnya, recehan terakhir membuahkan hasil. Boneka _teddy bear_ yang hanya tersisa satu dari dalam kotak kaca ―incarannya― kini sudah jatuh keluar. Nero mengambilnya dan memeluk boneka itu. Akan ia hadiahkan untuk Neru, sepupunya. Besok ulang tahun Neru, dan Nero rasa ia harus memberikan sesuatu.

"Mama~! Mau tedi bwer~! Hiks."

"Aku bukan mamamu. Ah, nampaknya tuan itu mendapatkannya. Ayo, kita beli saja."

Anak kecil yang digandengnya menggeleng.

Nero berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan anak kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu adik manis? Mau boneka ini?" Nero menunjukkan boneka yang ia dapat. Anak kecil itu mengangguk sambil terbata-bata menyebut namanya.

"Ko..ko..ne.."

"Nah, Kokone-chan, ini buatmu." Nero menyerahkannya begitu saja. Anak kecil itu melompat gembira dan langsung memeluk erat boneka itu.

"T-teli..telima..ka..si..kasih!"

"Kau tidak perlu―"

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan." Kata Nero pada pendamping anak itu.

Ah, Nero hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

 **#7 : makan malam**

Yuuma dan Piko sedang berbelanja di supermarket.

Kenapa mereka belanja bersama? Sederhana saja, tak sengaja mereka bertemu di sini ala telenovela, siapa yang menyangka.

"Yuuma, kau mau memasak apa?"

"O-zoni. Kau sendiri?"

"Eh? Sama.."

"Kalau begitu ayo memilih bahan bersama" Yuuma menarik tangan Piko menuju rak sayur mayur.

Beberapa perempuan yang terindikasi _fujoshi_ di sana berusaha menahan mimisannya.

.

.

 **#8 : pilihan**

.

.

Muyo sedang sibuk memilih antara kaset _game_ yang _heroine_ -nya _tsundere_ dan _kuudere_. _Game_ berjudul _'begin fantasy'_ itu memang terdiri dari beberapa versi, dan yang ia pegang kini adalah seri terbaru. Maklum, ia penggemar lama _game_ ini.

 _'Sial, ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira.'_

Kalau saja ia bawa uang lebih, akan ia beli keduanya. Namun beribu sesal, uang di dompetnya tinggal 3000 yen. Masing-masing _game_ dihargai 2700 yen. Itu artinya ia tak bisa membeli _game_ satunya lagi walau ingin. Mau pulang sebentar pun, ia takut keduluan karena stoknya masing-masing hanya tersisa satu.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mana yang harus kubeli?!' Muyo menjerit frustrasi dalam hati. Kedua _heroine_ itu adalah favoritnya sejak dulu.

Kesimpulan : mencintai karakter dua dimensi hanya berpotensi untuk menghabiskan uang dan kewarasanmu.

 _ **-tbc-**_

 **Balasan review :**

 **Schlaf** : yah terserah sih nganggep yang nyenggol siapa, unity-chan juga boleh kalo lily mah mukanya ketuaan /apa/ ketos ama waketos gaada yang waras /apa(2) hoho makasih untuk athena academynya ^^ kalo ada waktu yaaa...makasih sudah jejak :D

 **nirmalasari218** : di fandom ini semuanya jomblo /gagitujuga/ makasih banyak yaa~~

Saran & kritik dipersilahkan ^^

Migi & Hidari


	3. Chapter 3

**#9 : topik**

.

.

"Apa masalahmu, Kagamine?"

"Aduh, Rin-chan, tolong lepaskan kerahku."

Peraturan pertama dalam sebuah organisasi; jangan pernah melawan ketua. Tapi, berhubung si ketua adalah Kagamine Len ―yang katanya mencintai semua wanita― dan wakilnya adalah cewek ganas semacam Suzuya Rin, Len lah yang harus sering mengalah. Karena pepatah 'cewek selalu benar' itu dipegangnya teguh hingga kini.

Baru saja mereka mendiskusikan anggaran untuk klub di Akademi Yamaha, namun Len tak sengaja keceplosan bercanda mengenai berat badan Rin.

Ok, ini gak nyambung, tapi begitulah adanya.

Len hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga tulangnya tidak patah atau remuk nanti.

.

.

 **#10 : pesan**

.

.

Kaito swt melihat kuantiti _inbox_ yang masuk. Ada dua puluh pesan dari gadis bernama Miku; yang tak lelah mengejarnya dari dulu. Dan selalu dibalas oleh Kaito 'aku masih memikirkan sekolah.'

Semua isinya sama setelah ia cek satu per satu;

 _'Kaito-kun! Makan yuk!'_

Bukannya Kaito tidak mau diajak, tapi ia harus mengikuti rapat osis membahas kolaborasi festival budaya dengan sekolah lain. Ia tidak ada waktu.

 _'Maaf ya, Miku. Aku ada urusan.'_

Kirim.

.

.

 **#11 : bertahan**

.

.

"Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi..."

Genjrengan gitar merusak suasana malam. Seorang gadis keluar dari pintu di lantai dua ―kamarnya kalau ditebak― dan berdiri di belakang batas balkon.

"Nakagawa! Ini sudah malam! Pulanglah!"

Gumiya masih menggenjreng gitar dengan penuh penghayatan,

"..aku kelelep dalam lautan luka hati.."

"..aku kesasar dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.."

"..aku tanpamu, butiran de―"

BYUURR

"―bus."

Tubuh Gumiya basah seketika, terkena siraman air dari gebetan abadinya di lantai dua. Luka tersenyum meremehkan sambil masuk kembali membawa ember.

Ini sudah biasa, tiap malam.

Nakagawa Gumiya; jomblo yang perjuangannya tiada dua.

.

.

 **#12 : kue**

.

.

Siapa yang tidak merasa senang diberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun di hari pengulangan kelahirannya? Tentu semua senang. Termasuk abang-abang ini.

Perserikatan Cowok Brokoro atau disebut PCB sedang mengadakan rapat rahasia di bawah pohon toge mengenai ulang tahun salah satu anggota mereka; Hatsune Mikuo.

"Kerjain pakai surat cinta, gimana?"

"Jangan oi, kasihan."

Seorang pemuda teal hanya tertawa tanpa suara mendengarnya. Rahasia gimana, orang dia diajak rapat. Ini temen-temennya pada gblk atau apa, _who knows._

Ah, biarlah. Mikuo hanya harus berpura-pura tidak tahu nanti.

.

.

.

 **-tbc-**

 **Balasan review**

 **kuramichan** : inspirasi? Ya dari mana aja wkwkw. oh sepertinya saya tau author mana yang kamu maksud ehehe terima kasih sudah membaca!

 **Schlaf** : tuh kan :") yaelah kita mah penyuka dua dimensi selalu dipandang begitu :") makasih masih baca

 **nirmalasari218** : hai jomblo/gak/ iya suka nulis juga pas bagian Nero :")

 **Hyuu-Nakashii** : Gumiya ditakdirkan menjadi ngenes wkkwkwkw

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

 **Migi & Hidari **


	4. Chapter 4

**#13 : ngidol**

"Oi, lu tau grup idol yang lagi populer di Jepang sekarang?" Tanya Rook suatu hari pada Muyo ketika dia bertandang ke rumah sang _otaku_. Niatnya sih ingin menguji pengetahuan Muyo tentang dunia _idol_ masa kini.

"AKB49." Muyo masih memainkan PS Vita-nya.

"Lu pernah ngidolin mereka gak Muy?" Muyo pun menjawab dengan sejuta bangga,

"Gue cuma cinta dua dimensi."

Muyo masih asyik meneruskan permainannya, sementara Rook nepok jidat, lupa akan fakta yang satu itu.

* * *

 **#14 : surat cinta**

"Surat cinta dari siapa Gum?! Wah brengsek lo!" Rinto meninju pelan bahu Gumiya. Iri tau gak gaes ngeliat temen lu dapet surat cinta, sementara elu dapetnya surat tagihan PDAM saking kerenya.

Gumiya cuma cengengesan sambil melirik malu pada sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ yang ia bawa.

"Aku menemukan ini di lokerku waktu ku cek tadi." Gumiya berbunga. Auranya _fuwa-fuwa_.

"Coba buka Gum." Rinto kepo, siapa yang mengirim surat cinta untuk jomblo ngenes satu itu.

Gumiya pun membukanya. Wajahnya yang bersinar langsung tertekuk. Ia pun segera melipatnya kembali.

"Loh? Kenapa Gum?" Rinto heran.

"Ini bukan dari Luka-senpai."

Rinto ngelap muka.

* * *

 **#15 : uks**

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawa nista membahana.

"Kiri dikit woi!" Seru yang lain menimpali.

"Bentaran sempit nih." Sahut entah siapa.

Di uks terlihat segerombolan pemuda lagi asik dempet-dempet duduk di kursi. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada satu layar _notebook_ yang bertengger di meja.

"Yaakk! Goooll!"

UKS adalah alternatif tempat nobar kejuaraan sepakbola.

* * *

 **#16 : perpustakaan**

Fukase sedang sibuk mencari buku astronomi. Ia menelusuri rak buku dengan teliti sebelum menentukan buku mana yang akan ia baca nanti.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Fukase lalu memilih duduk di tempat legendaris; dekat jendela. Sederhana, datangnya sinar mentari yang terbias melalui kaca akan meringankan kerja mata untuk membaca. Ingat kawan, penglihatan adalah anugerah terindah dari Yang Maha Kuasa, by Fukase Teguh.

Ia menarik kursi yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di bawah meja, dan duduk perlahan untuk menikmati suasana.

Di saat ia hendak membaca, barulah ia tersadar akan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Tepat di depannya, ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda oranye dengan tampang madesu menatap jendela ala drama Korea. Oh, demi kolor Neptunus! Itu menjijikkan. Fukase dapat membaca nama yang tertera di dada kiri seragamnya, Hibiki Lui.

"Cinta ini kau anggap debu, tak berharga di matamu." Lirihnya pelan. Walau begitu, Fukase masih dapat mendengar puisi alay meluncur dari mulutnya. Apa sedang patah hati, pemuda itu?

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Fukase. Fukase gugup setengah harga, tanpa sadar merentangkan _cover_ buku astronomi yang hendak dibacanya.

Pemuda itu lalu menatapnya intens, bergantian dengan buku yang Fukase bawa. Tu-tunggu, kenapa Fukase merasa gugup?

"Jelaga pada netramu mengalihkan duniaku, maukah kau berjalan denganku―"

Fukase ngacir ke meja lain sesegera mungkin.

"―dan mentraktirku?"

Lui gagal lagi membuat seseorang mentraktirnya. Oya, tadi siapa, ya? Lui juga ga kenal.

 _Ah, bodo amat._

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

balasan review :

 **nirmalasari218** : mikuo anaq polos tak berdosa #YHA, makasih mau mampir ke gubuq ketjil ini ;;w;;  
 **Schlaf** : masalahnya author sering dibegitukan ;;w;; #ngitunginpasir btewe makasih ;;w;;  
 **Hyuu-Nakashii** : anjay gitarnya :"(( #NGAMBILGITARNYA MIYA  
 **m.a** : di sini anggota PCB Lovable semua #GAK

* * *

semoga terhibur dengan cerita ini ^^ saran dan kritik dipersilahkan ^^

 **migi & hidari**


	5. Chapter 5

**#17 : saingan?**

Mikuo berjalan dengan damai. Hari ini ia bisa bangun pagi, lebih pagi dari Miku, kakaknya. Sebuah pencapaian tersendiri bagi Mikuo.

Ya, damai. Sebelum seseorang menghadang jalannya.

"Kagamine?" Mikuo terhenti dan menatap bingung.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Lenka, Mikuo-kun." Helai kuningnya tertiup lembut oleh angin. Gemerisik dedaunan, juga guguran merah muda menjadi pemanis keadaan.

Mikuo terjebak adegan sinetron yang sering ditonton kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Lenka-san?"

"Aku takkan kalah darimu tahun depan! Tidak akan lagi!" Ia sepertinya kesal. Ada kedutan di pelipisnya.

Hatsune Mikuo adalah saingan Kagamine Lenka. Mikuo berasal dari sekolah khusus laki-laki SEGA. Sedang Lenka bersekolah di Crypton. Tahun lalu keduanya bertemu sebagai rival dalam pengajuan Hak Kekayaan Intelektual; diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang ingin berinovasi dan mendapat royalti atas penemuan mereka. Mikuo menang dengan penemuannya, mengalahkan Lenka.

"Bisakah aku lewat sekarang, Lenka-san?" Mikuo lelah menghadapi gadis seperti Lenka. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke sekolahan.

"Asal kau mau berkencan denganku, Mikuo-kun." Jawab Lenka.

"A-apa katamu?" Mikuo berkeringat dingin saat Lenka menunjukkan wajah seramnya.

"Mau atau kusebar gosip kau telah melakukan nananini padaku dan harus bertanggung jawab dengan menikahiku bulan depan."

Mikuo ternganga. Mereka sama-sama baru kelas dua SMA, kan? Mengapa Kagamine Lenka dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya ―disertai ancaman pula. Mikuo menggeleng frustrasi.

"Ta-tapi, Lenka-san.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Hatsune Mikuo, kau milikku mulai sekarang..!" Lenka tidak menerima gugat dalam bentuk apapun. Mikuo masih berusaha mengembalikan Lenka pada kewarasannya semula,

"T-ta―"

Lenka tanpa diduga malah berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda teal dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berkontradiksi dalam pikiran.

Hatsune Mikuo terancam dipecat keanggotaannya dari PCB.

* * *

 **#18 : permen**

Yukashi mengeluarkan toples yang dibawanya dari rumah. Diputar penutupnya guna membukanya. Di dalam toples itu ada berbagai macam permen, dengan varian rasa dan ukuran. Yukashi lalu memakannya satu, mengeluarkan senyum bahagia. Ah, indahnya hidup ini~

"Yuzuki-san, boleh minta?"

Yukashi mendapati Nero mengatongkan tangan, meminta. Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, namun dengan sigap Yukashi memeluk toplesnya erat.

"Emang rela bagi-bagi."

* * *

 **#19 : lelah**

Miku geregetan. Mengapa Kaito tak pernah membalas pesan darinya.

Satu, emang sibuk.

Dua, gak ada pulsa.

Tiga, Miku cuma dianggap kutu.

Miku merebahkan dirinya, menatap langit musim panas. Ia perlahan memejamkan mata, ingin lari sebentar dari realita. Sebelum seseorang berteriak kencang,

"Woy, Miku! Jangan tidur di trotoar!"

* * *

 **#20 : gebetan**

Gakupo selalu terkikik saat Luka menceritakan bagaimana ia memberantas hama bernama Gumiya. Cara mengusirnya pun terbilang to the extreme, ya meskipun Gakupo sebenarnya kasihan juga sama Gumiya. Kini mereka sedang ada di taman, menikmati hari Minggu. Tidak sadar pihak yang dibicarakan tengah berkamuflase di balik semak-semak yang sedikit jauh dari mereka. Terima kasih kepada rambut hijaunya, teehee. Inilah pekerjaan Gumiya kalau lagi nganggur, jadi stalker.

"Coba ngomong baik-baik biar dia gak ganggu kamu lagi ,sayang."

Gumiya tertohok dari kejauhan kala melihat mereka berciuman.

Ah.

* * *

 **#21 : keluar**

Pertemuan PCB digelar lagi. Kali ini mereka kedapatan anggota baru.

Seseorang bernama Hibiki Lui secara pribadi mengontak tuitter Perserikatan Cowok Jomblo dengan nama akun LuiTamvan. Hari ini rencananya mereka akan memastikan seperti apa anggota mereka. Sembari menunggu, mereka mengobrol ringan tentang harga bawang dan cabai di pasar, tapi tiba-tiba Mikuo menyela percakapan.

"Se-senpai! Maaf! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berada di sini lagi. K-kemarin, L-Lenka-san.." Mikuo gelagapan mengatakannya. Rinto yang tahu apa maksud Mikuo segera menepuk bahunya.

"Berjuanglah, Mikuo. Lenka mungkin akan sedikit kasar, tapi bertahanlah." Pesannya singkat. Hal itu bukannya menenangkan Mikuo, malah membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Semua anggota menatapnya miris dan kasihan, tahu bagaimana karakter Lenka yang galak kaya ibu kos nagih biaya bulanan. Ya...tsundere gitu..

"Yah, kalau kau sudah jomblo lagi, kembalilah ke sini." Rook tersenyum, meski dipaksakan ―berusaha lapang dada. Berjuanglah kawan.

Mikuo nangis beneran.

* * *

 **#22 : cinta**

Neru memandangi sang pujangga lumut dari jauh. Ia belum mendapat jawaban atas surat cinta yang dikirim tempo hari. Gebetannya bernama Gumiya, teman sekelasnya yang mendapat gelar Jones abadi karena selalu mengejar-ngejar senpai yang bernama Megurine Luka. Padahal satu sekolah tahu Luka itu punyanya Gakupo seorang. Pemuda yang gigih.

Karena itu, Neru akan terus mengirim surat cinta pada Gumiya hingga lelaki itu menjawabnya.

* * *

 **#23 : rapat**

Rapat festival budaya antara empat sekolah diadakan di ruang khusus Akademi Yamaha. Para ketua osis dan wakilnya datang sekitar pukul sembilan.

Dari SEGA, ada Kasane Ted dan Hatsune Mikuo.

Dari Crypton, ada Kagamine Rinto dan Kagamine Lenka.

Dari AHS, ada Shion Kaito dan Yuzuki Yukashi.

Sementara dari Yamaha, ada Kagamine Len dan Suzuya Rin.

Lenka mencuri pandang terhadap Mikuo. Yang ditatap malah bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat gadis itu memaksa mereka jadian.

Kami-sama, tolongin Mikuo dong.

"Seperti yang kita bahas sebelumnya. Festival ini akan dilangsungkan Oktober usai ujian pertengahan." Kasane Ted berbicara. Yukashi mengangguk setuju.

"Kesepakatan, festival akan diadakan di Crypton. Semoga tahun ini sukses."

"Ya. Kurasa para gadis memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, bukankah begitu, Lenka? Ahahahaha." Rinto tertawa. Lenka memandang sebal pada kakak sepupunya itu. Len mengangguk dan menoleh pada Rin.

"Rin? Kau dengar itu? Besok coba pakai baju maid yang kukirim ke rumahm―"

Sebelum Len melanjutkan, Rin memukul tengkuk ketua osisnya dari titik buta semua orang hingga Len akhirnya pingsan.

"Maaf, tampaknya ketua kami sedang tidak enak badan, mungkin dia kelelahan karena beberapa hari ini sibuk." Rin tersenyum ―penuh makna, seraya menyeret Len dari hadapan mereka semua. Lenka berharap Len, saudara kembarnya; segera mati saja menuju alam sana ―dalam hati tentunya.

Bagian atas wajah para peserta lain menggelap seketika ―kecuali Lenka.

* * *

 **#24 : air**

Piko berteduh di halte, karena hujan mendadak turun. Aish, deras pula. Piko tidak bawa payung atau jas hujan. Sedang di tangannya ada tumpukan print out untuk tugas Momone-sensei besok. Mau tak mau ia harus menunggu hujan reda.

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Piko. Ia mengenakan jas dan kacamata hitam serta tas jinjing mencurigakan. Topi fedora yang tersemat di kepalanya makin menambah kesan tidak baik. Piko bahkan tidak berani menoleh barang sesenti.

Orang itu menggeser duduknya, mendekat ke arah Piko. Piko yang duduk di ujung, tidak mungkin bergeser lagi, apa ia harus berdiri?

"Permisi, boleh saya meminta air?"

* * *

tbc

* * *

 **Ai Yamikawa** : yup muyo pecinta 2d sejati XDDDD wkwkkww

* * *

thanks for read

 **migi & hidari**


End file.
